MiniYugi
by bluestarroyalty
Summary: Yugi becomes four years old. Can Yami,Joey and the rest put up with a toddler?
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerI don't own the Yugioh characters or the show/

Author's Note Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, here is my update,this story is going to be good . I decided to take a break from drama, I want to write a happy one, haha, okay well here it goes.

Author's Note2Ok for this story i decided to have Yugi a sort of prankster lol and Yami is like his big brother kind of lol again.I just had this idea pop into my head while i was watching tv and i just couldn't wait :-)

Enjoy

Chapter 1

"Yugi you are such a child", cried Tea as she stood there sopping wet, "I would kill you but I can't move. What is this stuff?"

"Cement", replied Yugi, than he broke up laughing hysterically, "Haaaaaaaaaa haaaaaaaaaa".

"YUGI", screamed Tea, finally Joey came to her rescue and got her out of her stone prison.

"I'm going to kill him", screamed Tea after she had changed.

"Well can't do it yet", said Joey, "Come on we have to meet the guys for dinner."  
-

"I'm starving", cried Yugi, "Can't we start without them?"

"No Yugi", said Yami, "For the last time its not polite to."

"Well its not polite to keep us waiting", said Yugi. "Come on they are going to be a while trust me."

"How would you know", asked Seto.

"Well I- uh."

"Yugi Johnthan Motto", cried Yami bringing his aibou straight to his face, "What did you do?"

"He poured cement on me, CEMENT", responded Tea as the she approached the table.

"Yugi" lectured Yami.

"I know I know" said Yugi, "Can we just eat?"

"YES", said Tristan who was starved. It's very hard to stay at a restaurant and have to wait on food, especially when luscious food is being passed around to everyone else, and having to hear them say "Mmmhh that is so good".

A waiter came and all of the friends ordered their food. Finally the food arrived, but at the same moment a man came running holding a small bottle screaming excitedly, both the waiter and the man crashed into one another. The man's bottle spilled all over their food.

"Aw man", said the waiter, "I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry", said the man, "Really sorry. Oh-no my potion!"

A few other men came over, "Paul, what's wrong?"

"I figured out the potion! And I just lost it in here. I'll be up all night doing that over again."

Yami and Seto helped pick up the food and placed it onto their table.

"I want food", cried Yugi. "I don't care if this was dirty, I'm starved!"

So Yugi ate the food, "NO" cried the men, but it was too late, Yugi had ingested the food, along with the potion.

Paul put his hands on his head, "Oh my gosh."

"Well now we will see if it works on or not", said another man.

"Aw man this is not good", cried Paul.

"What's going on", asked Yami somewhat worried.

"Your friend here" said Paul, "Has consumed our liquid experiment."

"What kind of experiment?", said Yami sternly.

"The kind where people, go backwards, in well age."

"Age?"

"If our experiment works as planned than your friend should turn to a toddler."

"WHAT", exclaimed Seto, "A toddler?"

As if on cue Yugi began to shrink, suddenly there was but a small creature covered by a very large shirt. Yami walked over to the "thing" and pulled the shirt down. There was Yugi all right, but only a four- year-old version.

"Oh my god", cried Yami, "It's Yugi."

"Hiya yami", cried Yugi.

Yami did not respond, he was in too much shock. This caused Yugi's feelings to be hurt. His face became a frown.

"Say something", said Joey, "He looks like he is about to cry."

"Uh right. Hey there Yugi."

Yugi's face immediately turned into a happy one. "Hiya! I'm hungry! Feed me!"

"Aw he's so cute", commented Tea.

"Yet a minute ago you were about to kill him", reminded Joey.

"Well", said Seto, "I'll stay here with the professors I assume".

"Yes" chorused the professors.

"So I'll stay here with them", started Seto, "Along with Tea because she's a wiz in science, while you Yami, and everyone else go back to the mansion and order out food.".

"Right", said Yami. "Come on Yugi, let's go."

Yugi's small hand took Yami's large palm.

"Otay", said Yugi, "Les go!"

Tristan smiled, "He is cute!"

"Who me", cried Yugi.

"Yes you", replied Tristan.

"Yes I know I'm cute! I'm the cutest! Right Yami?"

"Yup", said Yami, "The cutest."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:Hey everyone! Thanks for the adds and reviews to this story and the other story Today I am very happy so Im gonna write 2 chapters today! Cause i scored 80 on religion test WOOT!

Authors Note2:Just so theres no confusion Yami and the rest all live together in Seto's mansion.

Chapter 2

Seto, and Tea walked into the living room to find the four-year-old on top of a very big couch threatening Yami that he was going to jump. They also found Joey and Tristan rolling on the floor with laughter.

Seto and Tea studied Yugi. Yami had changed him into rolled up sweat pants, and a very very large jersey that belonged to Seto. The shirt dragged down to the floor, if Yugi had been standing. But he wasn't he was standing upon the couch.

"I'll jump", cried Yugi.

"Yugi please don't jump", acted Yami. "I can't afford to lose you like this!"

Yugi giggled, "Well than get me ice cweam!"

"No ice cream Yugi. It'll make you more hyper."

"Fine than I'm jumping!"

"Yugi", said Yami, "Don't jump please don't' jump!"

"Then get me ice cweam!"

"Yugi it's late out, very late. I'm not going all the way to the store to buy you some ice cream."

Yugi pouted, "Fine than I'm jumping!"

This time Yugi jumped, and went flying through the room. Yami wasn't expecting Yugi to leap off of the couch. He just thought he was going to jump off, and Yami could have caught him. But Yugi had other plans.

"Yugi", screamed a worried Yami, as Yugi was air-borne.

Luckily when your about 5"11 it's easy to get around, and so Seto caught the flying boy.

Yami looked at his Yugi. Yugi started screaming, "Ah the pain", Yugi said sarcastically, "If only I had someone that could have stopped this from happning."

Yami sighed, "Yugi don't do that to me!"

"He he", giggled Yugi, "Did I scare ya?"

"Yes!"

"Good! You should have gotten me ice cweam!"

Yami rolled his eyes, "Fine first thing in the morning I'll get you ice cream"

"Actually you can't", commented Seto, "We have to travel for our next Duel monsters tournament remember? We're leaving at five in the morning to there early, remember?"

"Oh yeah", groaned Yami. "Wait what am I supposed to do with Yugi?"

"Bring him along", said Seto, "I guess Tea will have to watch him when we duel."

"Well i guess thats ok"Said a skeptical Yami

"We'll Talk about it later" said an aggravated Seto. "Yami we need to talk, about our little friend."

"Oh?"

"Yes", said Seto, "According to the professors they said that Yugi's knowledge of life and his surroundings are the same. That means he'll recognize us, and recognize the dire creatures such as the monsters in duel monsters, he'll remember everything. He knows everything as the old Yugi, only in a four year olds mind. Something like that, the professor's weren't quite sure. Anyway it should eventually wear off."

"How long", asked Tristan.

"About a month", groaned Seto. "A whole month."

"I can get used to that", said Tea. "I mean think about it, no more crazy cement stunts on me! Besides he's so cute!"

"Well that's one way of looking at it", said Seto, "I guess everyone better make it that way of looking at it because we don't have any options."

"Ow", cried Yugi as he tripped over his long jersey.

"Aw are you ok?", asked Yami.

"Yes! Fix it!"

"yups", replied Nosedive.

"Look", said Tea, "Here is the plan Seto and I came up with in the car. Tomorrow when we leave, we'll eat all of our meals on the way there(meaning in restaurants and fast food joints), and by the time we check in to the hotel it should be around eight. We can then get Yugi proper clothes, and toys. Until then, everyone just bear with it."

Everyone sighed in agreement. "Look it's late", said Seto, "And considering we're getting up early tomorrow, we better get to sleep, okay?"

Everyone agreed. "Come on Yugi", said Yami, "I'll put you to bed."

"NO SLEEP".

"Yes sleep, or else no ice cream in the morning."

"You're mean!"

"Thank you."

Yugi stuck out his tongue affectionately as Yami chased his aibou. Yugi needed assistance climbing into his bed, once he was in it only took a few minutes for to be scared. His guardian had left him in a very large, dark room.

Yugi started crying, Tea was the closest and came to him.

"Yugi what's wrong?"

"It's scawy (scary) in here."

"Aw do you want to sleep with Yami?"

Yugi nodded, "Come I'll bring you to him."

Yugi hopped out of bed happily, his tears had immediately vanished and he was once again smiling.

Tea knocked on Yami's door. "Yami", she said, "Yugi wants you."

Yami opened the door, he was only wearing sweat pants. No shirt.

"What's the matter kiddo", said Yami.

"You weft (left) me!"

"When?"

"In that scary room! I'm not woing (going) back in there!"

"Okay, Yugi", said a smiling Yami, "You can sleep with me."

Yugi squealed with delight as Yami picked him up. Tea started laughing.

"What's so funny", asked Yami.

"Well you look like a macho man over there with no shirt, and all of your muscles stickin out and everything. You have that whole tough guy appearance, and then you stick an kid into the picture, and I dunno it's like seeing a biker with a poodle."

Yami laughed, "Thanks for rescuing Yugi. Good night Tea."

"Night Yami."

"Hey", said Yugi, "What bouts me?"

"Sorry", said Tea immediately, "Good night Yugi."

"Thas betta", said Yugi chuckling.

Tea stifled a laugh as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AuthorsNote:Good News heres the next chapter!I had to write it before i forgot my idea.Thank to everyone who lets Reviews !!Please keep on sending them.:)

Chapter 3 

"Come on Yami", said Seto, "Time to get up."

"Oh yeah", replied a sleepy Yami. "Coming."

Yami went over to his luggage, and then back to Yugi, debating on what to do.

"What's the hold-up", asked Joey.

"I only have two hands", yawned Yami, "Either I pick up Yugi, or I wake him, I don't think I have time for two trips."

"Does your brain stop in the morning", asked Joey. "I'll take your stuff, you get the kid."

Finally Joey and Yami, and of course a sleeping Nosedive, entered the Seto's giant plane. Inside were two sleeping teens Tristan and Tea, and Seto driving.

Yami took a seat next to Seto. Yugi was asleep in his arms. "You gonna join him in la la land too Yami", joked Seto.

"What?"

"Man you half awake did you get any sleep last night?"

"No", confessed Yami, "Man this little guy never runs out of things to say, he kept me up all night!"

'Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I think I'll do that."

8:00

Yugi woke up in his sleeping guardian's arms. "Hey little man", said Seto.

"Hiya", yawned Yugi. "What we doin in the plane?"

"We're taking a long trip", said Seto.

"Oh otay. What's the matta with Yami?"

"He's just tired."

"He looks dead. Can I wake him up?"

"No, that's not a good idea Yugi. Let him get his rest."

Yugi pouted. "Fine".

After a few minutes Yugi announced he was bored.

"Come here Yugi", said Tea.

Yugi without delay hopped of Yami's lap. "Ah", said Yugi.

"What's the matter", asked Tea.

"The floor is cold",said Yugi.(Yugi has no sock or shoes cause as you know they don't fit him)

Tea looked at the floor, it consisted of no carpet, just metal, no wonder he was cold. Yugi ran over to Tea,and sat in her lap.

"My feets are cold", said Yugi. "See!" stuck his small foot into Tea's view.

"Oh I see", said Tea. "We'll need to get you some shoes."

"That will be so much fun", chimed in Joey. "It's going to be a blast going clothes shopping for a toddler. It's going to be great! We can get him those cute little shoes, and cute jerseys with his own name on it. By the way Yugi are you cold?, you don't seem to have much on."

It was true, all Yugi had on was a large jersey that acted as a nightgown, and very long boxers on him.

"My feets are cold", cried Yugi. He ran over to Tristan, "Look!"

Tristan examined his patient. "Ah I see. They are cold!"

"I'm going to show Joey."

He ran over to Joey. Seto deciding to play a bit, hit the plane brakes slightly tripping Yugi. Seto and everyone else laughed, including Yugi. Again Yugi tried to reach Joey, but again Seto stepped on the brakes. This continued until he decided to not mess with the brakes anymore.Finally Yugi made his way over to Joey.

"My feets are cold", shrieked Yugi. "Look!"

Joey looked at the small child, "Oh my gosh they are", he said.

After a while Nosedive got bored of showing everyone his feet and Yami finally woke up.

"Hey sunshine" said Seto, "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks, hey where is Yugi?"

"Relax", said Seto, "He's with everyone else, so far he has showed off his feet, and "So then Yami they all played monkey in the middle, guess who was in the middle-"

"Yami", cried Yami, "You awake!"

"Yes i am Yugi."smiled Yami

Yugi went onto his guardian's lap, he had his hands on his shoulder and had a very disapproving look.

"Something wrong?"

"You owe me something."

"Oh-no."

"Oh yes!"

"Yugi don't start that."

"Start what", asked the rest of the friends.

"I WANT ICE CWEAM"!

"This", said Yami.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note:Hey everyone Thanks for the awsome reviews:) Enjoy

Chapter 4

"I'm hungwy (hungry)", complained Yugi.

"No ice cream", said Yami.

"Fine", retorted Yugi, "But I'm still hungwy!"

"Actually I'm kind of hungry too", said Tea.

Yugi ran over to Tea's seat and sat in her lap. "Tea wants food too."

Mallory giggled, she loved having Nosedive as a child.

"I guess we could stop ", said Seto, "What do you think Yami?"

"Oh fine why not. Look there's a McDonalds. Let's stop in there."

"Sure why not", replied Seto.

As Seto landed,the teens put on their shoes, and jackets.

"Yami", said Tea, "It's like twelve degrees out."

"Your point?"

"You can't let Yugi go out like that!"

Yami looked at his aibou who was practically half dressed.

"Any suggestions?"

"Carry him", said Seto.

"He'll get sick", exclaimed a horrified Tea.

"Okay okay", said Seto, "Dress him up or something. Get some clothes from the back."

"Fine", muttered Yami, "Come on Yugi."

Yugi followed Yami. "Nothing is going to fit him", cried Yami.

"Let me handle this", said Tea, "You guys go get a seat or something."

"Okay", said Yami, "Yugi is it okay if I leave you?"

"Yugi", said Nosedive.

That hurt Tea's feelings. She wanted the little child to trust her.

"It'll be okay Yugi", said Yami seeing the hurt female, "We'll meet up in a minute."

"Oh okay", said Yugi, "You can leave. Bye!"

Yugi clamped his hand up and down, "Bye Yugi."

"Okay Yugi", said Tea after Yami had left, "Let's dress you up."

"Where are they", cried Joey, "What is taking so long?"

"Geez you sound like a four-year-old", commented Seto.

"Ha ha no", said Joey.

The men laughed, finally the Yugi and Tea entered the room.

Nosedive was still wearing the oversized jersey, but now he had on two pairs of socks on each leg that went all the way up serving as pants. He also had on another shirt underneath the jersey. His hair had been combed, and his face was washed.

They arrived at their seats.

"I'm hungwy", cried Yugi.

"Okay", said Tristan, "What would you like?"

"French-fries!"

"Okay", said Tristan, "What do you want with French-fries, chicken or hamburger?"

"French-fries!"

Yami groaned, "Get him a large order of French-Fries, and chicken."

"I want French-Fries not chicken", yelled Yugi.

"Okay so French-Fries and chicken nuggets."

"I WANT FRENCH-FRIES".

The others stifled a laughed. "He doesn't understand that there isn't an option, French-fries come with whatever you order. He thinks that is French- Fries or nothing", said Yami."

"Got ya", said Tristan, "Okay what do you the rest of you want?"

After a few minutes of debating on what to eat, they finally picked some food.

"Man he's are never coming back", groaned Joey"

That was all it took for Yugi to lose his paticence from sitting.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey guys I finally have Chapter 5 for this story! I've had it since like ever and i've put it off and forgot about it sorry! Today i was looking at my stories and i saw the Under Construction thing and put this I found time...barley with exams and final projects due (eww) well anyway Enjoy!!:)

Chapter 5

"Yami", said Yugi, "I'm going to go play on the toys."

"No you're not", said Yami, "It's all icky over there."

"So?"

Yami sighed, "Okay hang on I'll come with you."

"Nope", said Yugi, "I want to go all by myself!"

"Fine", said a manipulated Yami. It was futile to argue with Yugi. "I'll watch you from over here."

Yugi ran over to the toys that they had out, and started playing.

"He is so adorable", cried Tea, "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened", snickered Yugi.

"Well now he's cute, and when he turns sixteen again, he's not so cute."

"Oh got ya", laughed Yami.

"Hey, is that kid giving Yugi a hard time", asked Joey.

Yami turned his attention toward Yugi immediately. Sure enough there was a kid pushing Yugi around. A much older child too.

Yugi was no longer interested in their display of toys but now in the child.

"Oh my god", cried Yami.

"What", responded Tristan.

"Yugi is going to punch the kid!"

"How do you know", asked Joey.

~Flashback~ (A/N This is a story that Yugi told Yami and no one else)

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it", cried a ten-year-old Yugi. "It must be Joey."

Yugi opened the door, "Hey Joey!"

"Hey Yug, happy birthday man."

"Thanks! ."

"Oh hey Serenity"

"Hey" Serenity said shyly. Joey brought his sister everywhere with him.

"Here follow me, bring your stuff we're setting it up downstairs."

~The stuff was sleeping bags; for Yugi's tenth birthday he was having a sleep over with all of his friends. Joey assembled his stuff and his sister' he put her stuff in the corner away from the other boys.

"Joey", said Yugi's Grandfather, "Your mom is on the phone."

"Oh-okay", said Joey, "Yugi can you watch-"

"Sure", replied Yugi, "I'll watch Serenity."

"Thanks", said Joey.

With that he fled up stairs to the phone.

The doorbell rang again. Another boy answered it, for Yugi had promised he would watch Serenity.

"Hey Cody", said Yugi.

"Hey Yugi", said Toby, "Oh look who's here."

"Lay off man", said Yugi, "It's my birthday and I don't to hear any fights. Especially between you and a four-year-old."

"The kid's a brat", said Cody, "What can I say?"

"Say sowy (sorry)", said Serenity.

"Oh yeah", said Cody, "Or what. Are you going to sic your brother on me?"

"Cody", Yugi said sternly, "Leave Serenity alone, you're just mad that Joey beat you in hockey. Lay off."

"Yugi", said Cody rudely, "Stay out of this."

He then pushed Yugi to the floor, "Joey didn't beat me! I was just having an off day. I'm better than Joey! You hear me, I'm much better than that stupid excuse for a goalie!"

Yugi did not respond well to hearing someone make fun of his best friend . Especially someone who had given Joey a hard time.

So Yugi did something. He got up ran over to Cody and whacked him with a pillow.

Codyy laughed an evil laugh, and picked Serenity up so they were face to face. Yugi was struggling to prevent any damage to Serenity.

"Aw", said a sarcastic Cody, "What's the matter with the baby? Come on baby do something!"

Yugi did do something, he punched Cody. Cody fell backwards as the rest of the kids cheered; no one really liked Cody, in a matter of fact Yugi's Grandpa made him invite him.

Joey came down and found Yugi upon Cody punching him wildly in the face. Yugi loved that birthday and never forgot it, for Cody had gotten beaten up by him with the same expression-

~Reality~

"That he has on now", said Yami finishing his story to others.

"I remember that", cried Joey in a fitful of laughter.

The glanced over to Yugi, the bigger child pushed him again~

"Hey kid I want this for myself, so buzz off!"

"No", cried Yugi. "Stop pushing me!"

"Stop what? This?"

The older child pushed Yugi again.

"You better stop that or else."

"Or else what", the older child said pushing Yugi pack one more time.

"Or else THIS", cried Yugi punching the child sending him flying.

"Oh my god", cried a terrified Yami.

"Nice shot", said Tristan.

Joey was too busy laughing, and thought it was "cool" how the kid handled the situation. Tristan was cheering for Yugi, Seto online had his jaw open, Yami was practically paralyzed, so Tea took charge.

Quickly a father came over and aided his child as Tea made her way across the room.

"Hey you little brat", cried the father taking Yugi's hand. By this time the others stopped whatever state they were in and got up; thankfully Tea was already there.

The father went to smack Yugi but Tea caught his hand.

"You weren't going to smack him were you?", asked Tea still holding the man's hand.

"I uh-"

Yugi stood up, and ran over to Tea. Tea by this point had let go of the man, and saw Yugi with out reached arms closing and opening his hands to Tea.

"I'm sorry Yugi", said Tea, "I don't really understand."

"He wants to be picked up", yelled an angered Yami.

"Oh", said Tea. Teapicked up the small child, and headed back to the table.

"Let's play", cried Yugi.

"I'm sorry", said Tea, "But right now I need to help Yami control his anger, in a minute we can play".

"Otay!"

As Tea had said Yami needed help controlling his anger because he was storming over to the father that attempted to hit Yugi.

"What the f*** is the matter with you? He's a little kid!"

Everyone was taken aback by Yami's choice of words. He never ever cursed!

"Come on Yami", said Joey, as soon as Tea went between the two parties. "Let's go eat our food."

Finally Yami calmed down after seeing what a scene he was making, especially in front of Yugi.

At the same time Seto returned with the food. Yugi stood on the bench not being able to see or reach the food by sitting. He was too small.

Yami took his brother and put him on his lap, after checking for bruises and hugging him. Yami kissed Yugi 's fore head.

"It's going to be a long month", thought Yami. 

There! Done! Now You know:) Hope you enjoyed! xo Review on this Chapter please:)


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 I'll won't be writing one Sunday(Tomorrow)Oct. The 7th because of family stuff.  
Well enjoy:) 

Chapter 6

After they finished their meal Yami proclaimed that Yugi needed a nap. Yugi did not react well to the wants of his guardian. After running out of the restaurant screaming and then into the car screaming, he was now hiding underneath one of the seats. He couldn't be reached or anything so it was the perfect spot.

"NO NAP".

"Yugi plea-", asked Yami.

"NO", shrieked a high-pitched voice.

"Man that kid has lungs", snickered Joey

Come on Yugi", said Seto, "What else will you do in the Plane?"

Yugi hesitated.

"Stay here".

"Yugi please come out", begged Yami.

"NO", cried Yugi.

"Yami", said Seto who was now driving, "I can't start flying with the two of you standing up hovering over my seat like this."

"I don't care", cried Tristan, "Just fly anyway, and maybe we will die or something."

"Tristan", said Yami.

"What", snapped Tristan, "Anything is better than this."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi please come out."

"Do I have to take a nap", questioned the four-year-old.

"Ye-"

"NO", cried Tristan.

"You're lying", replied Yugi.

"Why you little son of-"

"Okay that's enough", said Tea, "I'll get him out", she said pointing to herself.

"Oh yeah", laughed Yami, "How?"

"Like this", said Tea. "Yugi I've got some lollipops, want some?"

"No nap!"

"See", said Yami.

"Don't worry Yugi, you don't have to take a nap when you have the pops. How's that sound?"

Yugi poked his head out.

"Let me see the pops", said Yugi.

"Yugi's pretty smart", commented Joey.

"No kidding", replied Yami.

Tea held up the prizes as Yugi's eyes began to glitter.

"Okay fine", said Yugi, "But get rid of Yami and Tistan(Tristan)".

"No problem", said Tea, "You heard the man, move!"

So Yami and Tristan sat down, "I can't believe we're making deals with a toddler!"

"He's not technically a toddler", said Tea as Yugi climbed into her lap.

"Whatever", snapped Tristan. "We're still making deals!"

"Now how are you going to get him to sleep", asked Yami.

"Watch", said Tea.

So they all watched for about thirty minutes while Yugi consumed the lollipops. As he did Tea slightly would bring his head, and neck back into a better sleeping positions. He had begun sitting up right on her, but now she was practically cradling him.

Eventually Yugi shut his eyes unable to keep them open any longer.

"See", mocked Tea.

Tristan and WildWing sat with their jaws open. Finally Tristan said something, "That's not fair."

5:30

It was raining, no pouring was more like it."

"We'll never make into the city by tonight. Guess we will be sleeping in the plane."Said seto

"We can take shifts driving", said Tea.

"What time will that get us by then", asked Joey.

"Maybe twelve at night", said Seto.

"Well its better than nothing", grunted Tristan.

"Hey Yugi", said Yami as his brother stirred in Tea's arms. "Sleep well? You had a very long na- rest time."

"Uh-huh", yawned Yugi.

Yugi rubbed his eyes, as Tea propped him up, he then saw his "fans".

"Hi!"

"Hey there Yugi", everyone said.

Yugi was still tired, and it was cozy in Tea's arms.

"Yugi", said Yami gently, "You want to go back to sleep?"

"Uh-huh", said Yugi shutting his eyes once more.

"What happened to all of that sugar?", asked Joey.

"Don't know", responded Tea..

Fifteen minutes later Yugi woke up. This time he sprung out of Tea's hands and jumped onto the floor.

"Hiya" he giggled. 

Joey waved.Yugi stood there for a moment debating what to do. He decided to drive. He walked over to Seto.

"Hi", he giggled.

"Hey there kid. Can I help ya?"

"Yes. Help me up."

"To where?"

"Yugi, no", said Yami. He knew exactly what his little aibou intended.

"Why not"

"Not safe."

"So?"

"What's the problem", asked Seto, "What does he want to do?"

"Drive", said both Yami and Yugi, one with more zeal than the other.

"Okay", said Seto.

"SETO", cried Yami, "Are you out of your mind?"

"What", said a slightly embarrassed Seto, "The planes on autopilot(for my meaning its steering by its self for now), what could happen?"

"Don't even say those words Seto", cried Tea, "It was "What could happen" when Yugi ordered blue paint; my hair was blue the next day. And then it was "What could happen" when Yugi got his hands on a screwdriver, my door fell off the next day. Here's a recent one for you, "What could happen", when Yugi decides to go play with other kids in the restaurant; he ends up punching the other kid out! Oh and here's my personal favorite, "What could happen" when we all go to the restaurant, this is with the sixteen-year-old Yugi mind all of you; he eats chemicals and becomes a four-year-old!"

"Who me", inquired Yugi.

"Yes you", said a playful Tea.

"Hehe", giggled Yugi.

"Okay fine", said Seto, "I won't say "what could happen" but can he Yami please?"

"I don't know who the four-year-old is", said Yami, "But fine."

"YES", cried both Seto, and Yugi.

Yugi ran over to Seto's welcoming arms. Seto picked Yugi up and put him on his lap. Yugi played with the steering wheel. It was okay since they were just sitting there, and the plane was on autopilot.finally after a few minutes, Yugi got bored. So he decided to torment Yami, and then when he was out of ideas, he would then go back to Seto and driving. He stayed in this cycle for a while until Yugi (along with the rest of the gang) started to get hungry for dinner.

"I could stop at a diner", suggested Seto.He saw one when the clouds broke.

"Fine", said Yami, "Anything as long as its not fast food."

"Yami", Tea said once again pointing at Yugi.

"What", asked the clueless pharaoh.

"It's raining", Tea exclaimed, "You can't let him go out like that!"

"Oh right", said Yami, "I'll put one of my shirts on him because I'm taking that much time to dress him up in his own oversized clothes."

So Yami threw a sweatshirt over Yugi and headed for the restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note:Sorry i haven't updated for a bit.I've been busy studying for tests and stuff.Well here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6

Yami carried a wrapped up Yugi into the restaurant in the rain. Yugi poked his head out of the large pull over sweatshirt. As soon as he got wet he put his head back in.

Finally they got in. The diner was nice, they were a bit underdressed but considering they were dueling celebrities the waiter let it go. They were soon seated, Yugi still being hidden beneath the large sweatshirt.

They got a booth to eat in, with a pretty lamp overhead. Yugi came out of his shell sweatshirt, and sat up. He again couldn't reach.

"Want to get him a booster chair", suggested Joey.

"Nah", said Yami, "I know Yugi and he is not one to sit still. He'll be moving around until the food comes, but a booster chair will prevent that. Or will try to anyway. I'll just let him sit in my lap for when the food comes."

"If you say so", said Joey, "But Yugi can't move around too much, this is a nice place. He can't be running around."

"Too late", commented Seto.

Yugi had escaped from the pharaoh's watch and was hiding underneath tables and running around. Then a waiter came holding a large quantity of food.

"Oh no", cried Yami.

At that moment Yugi ran right in front of the waiter, making the waiter trip and sending the food flying.

"Guess whose not eating here", muttered Tristan.

The teens rushed over to the waiter and Yugi. Yami scooped him up holding him.

Yugi was fine, the waiter was also fine. The food however and the people waiting to eat the food were not.

Seto quickly paid the people for their dinner, and pressed the teens out of the restaurant. Yugi was still covered in food, and it was still raining.

"He's needs a bat- (bath)", muttered Tea.

"DON'T say that word", cried Seto and Yami.

The others stood their waiting for an explanation, "Yugi doesn't like washing up", whispered Yami so Yugi couldn't hear him.

The others still had puzzling looks on their faces, "Trust me", said Seto, "Just don't' mention anything like that."

"Okay than", said Tea, "What are we going to do, he's covered in food."

"I've got an idea", said Yami, "You guys go into the plane; Yugi and I are going to let the rain wash us down."

"Yami", said Tea, "Don't you think that a ba- washing up would be easier? You'll both get sick!"

"Anything is better than that!"

So Yami and Yugi stayed out in the rain; Yugi happened to enjoy. He loved getting wet, and jumping in puddles. Yami however seeing that the food was off of him, quickly ceased his aibou's fun.

They both entered the plane sopping wet.

"Achoo", cried Yugi.

"Don't say it Tea. You have to trust me that I did the right, or easier thing", muttered Yami.

"Here", said Seto handing the two of them a towel. Yami washed Yugi off.

"Can someone get me a shirt for Yugi?", asked Yami.

"Hang on", said Seto, "Getting one."

Tristan started to fly the plane, as the friend's changed in the back. Finally a new fresh Yugi came out.

"Hi", yelped a happy Nosedive. "Are we there yet?"

"Hey there", said Joey. "No."

Nosedive went over to Joey and climbed upon the seat. Joey stifled a laugh, as Yugi went upon his head and then leaped to Tea.

Finally Yami came out.

"Yami", said Nosedive in his most innocent voice, "I'm still hungwy."

Yami groaned, "Fast food it is then. Tristan?"

Tristan moaned, "I know, I know. I'll stop. Ugh I hate fast food."

"Not now", whined Yami, "I'm freezing, sick, and Yugi is now jumping off of the seats. Yugi you're going to get hurt. Come here."

The smaller friend went forward. Yami picked up the adorable sibling, and smiled. "Can't be mad at you huh?"

"Nope", grinned Yugi. "Are we there yet?"

"Well you are still staying with me and no", said Yami.

"Aw nuts".

Yami took shotgun still holding Yugi. After a minutes Yugi announced he was bored.

"We're almost at the restaurant Yugi, bare with us", replied Yami.

"You're not nice. Are we there yet?"

Yugi pouted and crossed his arm, still sitting on his guardian's lap.

Yami felt bad, which is exactly what Yugi wanted. So WildWing started madly tickling him.

"HEY", giggled Yugi, "I can't breathe!"

"But I'm not nice", replied Yami laughing, "I'm supposed to enjoy this.

"Stop", cried Yugi.

Yami laughed at Yugi and stopped.

By then Seto had stopped to Burger King.

"All right", said Seto, "Everybody out."

"NO", cried Tea.

"Are you out of your mind? How many times do we have to repeat dire events that take place in the restaurant", cried Tea. "Why don't we just eat in the car, and go through the "Drive Through". Besides it's raining."

Without any debate they pulled in the drive through. After receiving their orders, they played the music. As soon as Yugi was finished eating, (French-fries), he started dancing. Everyone laughed, hard.

"Yugi", cried a hysterical Joey, "Do the Macarena!"

"Tha wha?"

"Like this Yugi", cried Tea, and then showed him.

So Yugi did the Macarena. Everyone laughed at the entertainment.

"Try Disco", cried Tristan.

"Diss what?"

"Like this", showed Joey.

So Yugi did the Disco, which caused a bigger fit full of laughter from the teens.

After the disco was done, Yugi looked for his fans for more advice.

"Try being a hula dancer Yugi", suggested Tea, "You know the girls from Hawaii, remember?"

"Yup", giggled Yugi.

He then did the hula, sometimes tripping over the long shirt, but did the hula.

Everyone was cracking up.

Yugi was beat but continued to dance for his audience.

"Yugi", said Seto, "Try dirty dancing."

"SETO", screamed Yami swatting at his friend.

"How do I do that", asked Yugi.

"You don't", responded Yami glaring at him.

Yugi was beat; he was a four-year-old who had just danced many major dances. He looked beat, and he was beat. Yugi sat down, his face was beet red.

"That's enough for now", said Yami picking up Yugi. "You want to rest for now Yugi?"

Yami nodded and put his head into his chest, and quickly fell asleep.

Yugi woke up around eight forty five in Yami's arms. It was dark out, the teens were playing cards, holding conversations, and sleeping. .

"Hey there", said Yami, "You must have really been tired. You slept long! You okay?"

"Yeah", yawned Yugi, "Are we there yet? It's taking too long!" 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note Hey guys sorry i haven't updated in a while, you know school and stuff .Enjoy!

11:00

"Guys", said Tea who was now driving, "We're here, time to get up."

"What time is it", groaned a waking Seto.

"Eleven", replied Joey, "Thanks to me. I knew a short cut."

"How nice", snickered Yami.

All of the teens piled out of the plane, Yami holding a sleeping Yugi. They entered the room and looked around, the room had a door and on the other side was Tea's rooms. Tea went in her room, and the men went to theirs.

Surprisingly Tea came back, still dressed.

"What are you doing", asked Joey, "Going back out?"

"Yup", replied Yugi, "Yugi needs clothes and-"

"No", said Yami, "To go shopping for Yugi means you would need to take Yugi, so no."

"Yami", pleaded Tea, "Please. He needs the clothes, and well I'm bored. Come on! Besides he's going to wake up soon, he had a very long nap. So I'll burn out his energy."

Yami glanced at Seto, he remembered how perky Yugi could be at night, "Fine", said Yami, "But be back by twelve, please."

Tea jumped, and ran over to the sleeping toddler.

"Yugi", she said softly, "Wake up."

Yugi stirred and woke up. "Where am I", he asked.

"We finally got here", said Tristan.

Yugi immediately started looking around and exploring the place.

"Come on Yugi", said Tea, "We're going out."

"COOL", cried Yugi rushing toward the door, "Come on Yami"

"I'm not gonna go", said Yami, "Is that okay?"

"No", said Yami, "Come on!"

"It'll be okay Yugi", said Tea, "We'll even get ice cream."

"ICE CWEAM?"

"Yup", said a grinning Tea.

So Yugi went with Tea on the shopping spree.

"Yugi here let me put this on you", said Tea as she tried on another set of clothes for Yugi.

"You're hurting me", said Yugi.

"I'm sorry", said Tea.

A few minutes later

Yugi started walking as if he was a model down the "cat walk", and then back again.

Yugi tried on several more outfits, which had the same aftermath with him walking like a model and Tea telling him how cute he was.

"Am I cute in this one too", he would sometimes ask. Of course Tea would always say that he was.

Finally Yugi was sick of clothes. After Tea paid (with Kaiba's money:P), she examined the mall for a shoe shop.

"Come on Yugi, now we are going to get you some shoes", said Tea.

"More", cried an exasperated Yugi, "I thought we were done!"

"Why what's the matter Yugi", asked Tea.

"Its fun and all", said Yugi, "But I'm tiwerd, (tired) cawy (carry) me. And I you pwomised (promised) ice cweam (yall should know what this is by now, but if ya don't its ice cream hee hee)!"

"Don't worry", reassured Tea, "You'll get your ice cream."

Yugi's face lit up, and he quickly forgot about being carried, instead he pulled her out the door.

At this late of a time, there are a lot of freaks up at night. A lot. And a lot of them were giving Tea a hard time. But when they saw Yugi they had a field day.

"Hey lookie at the lil spikey haired kid" said a man with pink hair.

He reached in his backpack and started throwing paper at the small terrified Yugi. Tea stepped in and put the man in a choke hold as Yugi took refuge behind her.

"Back off fool", cried Tea, "I'm going to teach you a lesson in behavior skills. Starting with your smell, you stink take a bath."

So Tea gave the man a bath by throwing him into the water fountain in the middle of the mall. Lots of customers that had been previously harassed by the gang started clapping. The applause cheered as Tea took out each and every one of the members.

When Tea was finished, Yugi gave her a big hug. "Tank you", he said.

"Your welcome", said Tea.

Finally after trying on several shoes, they came up with two sets of sneakers, and one nice pair just in case of an interview or something, or just needing them. Yugi was beat, but he tried not to show it.

"Is it time for ice cweam yet", asked Yugi as he held Tea's hand.

"Yup", said Tea.

"Yay", said a very unenthusiastic Yugi.

"What's the matter?", asked Tea.

"I'm twired', said Yugi.

With that he collapsed on the spot.

"Well there's the saying shop till you drop for ya", Tea said to herself picking up the sleeping toddler

"Yami will kill me if he knew that I were to wake up Yugi ."She thought.

Tea was holding the bags of apparel, and also holding Yugi as she walked into the hotel.

"Hey guys", whispered Tea.

"What happened", cried Yami.

"He fell asleep", said Tea, "Nothing else."

Tea made some shifty eyes as she placed the sleeping toddler on the bed.

"What was that", demanded Yami.

"We had a run on with creeps", said Tea, "They were giving Yugi a hard time. So I took care of them, relax Yami they didn't put a hand on him. I'm going to bed.Good Night" 

"Night"said everyone else in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Yugi had awoke around eight o clock. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Hey there", said Joey plopping down onto the bed, sending Yugi up a bit. Yugi giggled.

"Sleep well?"

"Uh-huh. Why is eveweone (everyone) half naked?"

Duke looked around; all of the guys were getting dressed, but they all had pants on.

"We got a duel today remember kid? Well we got to ready for it."

"Why", yawned Yugi.

"Because."

"Because why."

"BECAUSE".

"BECAUSE WHY!"

"Just because!"

"Just because why?"

"You do realize you're fighting with a four-year-old", said Tristan.

Joey laughed, "Because we have to."

"Why?"

"It's the rules."

"Why?"

"So we can look good."

"Why?"

"Because we need to for our fans."

"Why?"

Duke sighed, "Because they want us too."

"Oh."

That answer satisfied Yugi. "Thank God", muttered Joey.

"Why?"

"Oh my-"

Then Yami and Seto walked back into the room, with food.

"Hey guys."

"Guess whose up", said Joey.

"Who", said Yami.

"Me!", chimed in Yugi.

"Oh really", asked Yami.

"Yuppers!"

Yami laughed. "You tired?"

"Uh-huh. Tea made me walks far! She hurt my feet!"

Yami chortled. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

The rest of the teens started cracking up, except for Tea who was not present and had her own ways of getting food.

"I'm hungwy (hungry)."

"I kind of figured that", responded Yami, "So voila food!"

Yugi now had his eyes wide open with excitement and clapped his hands.

"Yay!"

Yugi was happy, Yami was happy, they were all happy.

Fifteen minutes later

Yugi was sticky with syrup, and was refusing to step anywhere near the bathroom. Yami was not happy, the rest of them however found the entire thing hysterical and were happy.

"NO"!

"Yugi you need a bath", cried Yami.

"NO!"

"Yugi please-"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO"

Tea walked into the door; Yugi took advantage of the opportunity and sprinted out of the door, shutting it behind him.

He than dashed to the next room that had laughter emulating from it. He reached up to the handle and opened the door.

Inside were the opposing duelists , somewhat startled at the little boy. Sure they knew what happened to him, it was all over the news. But to have him in there with them was odd. All of them were sitting around on the beds or on the floor eating and watching T.V.

"Hi", giggled Yugi as he shut the door. The men looked friendly enough.

"Hey there", said one of the men called John. "What are you doing in here"?

"Hiding."

"From who?"

"Yami!"

"Why's that?"

"He wants to give me a bath!"

John laughed and was soon accompanied by the rest of the team.

"Looks like you need one."

It was true, Yugi's face was smeared with syrup along with his hands, and shirt.

"I don't want one!"

"Hey hey, easy there little man. We ain't babysitters, we won't give you a bath. Until Yami decides to do something with you, you want to chill with us? We are watching cartoons."

"Awen't (aren't) you supposed to be adwults (adults)?"

"We are. Just very immature adults. Plus the fact that this person over here (pointing to a person named Kyle) wants to watch cartoons, and will go on strike if he doesn't get them. He's very much like a child."

"Am not", cried the man, who was Kyle. "Come here short stuff, we got some extra food want?"

"Yes!"

"Come on Mister", said Yugi pulling onto John's hand.

John ignored the fact Yugi's hand was as sticky as a bee's hive but followed the kids orders.

"My name is John."

"Okay John. Whas wour (your) name", asked Yugi pointing to Kyle.(Yugi doesn't know what yhr person's name is FYI :P)

"Kyle. You can sit with me. Want some pancakes, or waffles?"

Yugi studied the stranger, and than John. Jim had light brown hair, and was tall and lean. Maybe as tall as Seto. Kyle however was lean and short, with un-kept blonde hair.

"Okay", said Yugi finally. "I'll have some. Ooh Benny the Bwear (bear) I like this one! It's fuwwny (funny)!

Yugi continued to talk, but it was very hard to decipher, since he was stuffing his face at the same time. The only person who understood what he was saying was Kyle, who practically spoke the same language.

After five minutes all of the opposing duelists loved the little Yugi. And in five minutes Yugi was the center of attention. The T.V. had been turned off, as the listened to Yugi's exploits on the trip over.

"Poor you", said one of the duelists.

"That's right poor me", cried Yugi.

The duelists laughed. Then their annoying friend walked in.

"If only I had the press here", said the friend.

"Yugi", said John, "This is our friend Troy, ignore him."

"That's what we do to Tristan too!"

They all cracked up, except for Troy.

"Well laugh all you want", said Troy, "But I just had a run in with the comedians guardian, he's worried panicked and not real happy."

Yugi winced backwards, Troy had not said nice things about him. It was the way he said it, it was mean!

John being a new time father noticed Yugi's fear.

"Hey", yelled John, "Leave Yugi alone."

"Yeah", chorused the others.

Yugi gleamed and gloated.

The problem might have continued into a fight if it weren't for the large knocking on the door. Banging was more like it.

Troy opened it. He was immediately pushed to the side as a furious Yami jumped into the room, with an exasperated and aggravated and annoyed Seto stood outside.

"I found him", cried Yami, soon the others crowded to the door.

"Uh-oh", said Yugi.

The other duelist's felt Yugi's pain.

"YUGI", screamed Yami. "Do you think this is funny! That was not nice! That was mean! Really mean! You scared me to death!"

"I'm sowwy (sorry)"!

Yami's face expression changed.

"I told you we would find him", muttered Seto.

"Shut it Kaiba", snapped WildWing.

"Shutting it", mocked Seto.

Yami ran over to Yugi.

"Wants a hugs?"

"Not with those hands!"

Everyone laughed. Yami knelt down to his aibou trying to figure out a way to remove the shirt that was now sticking to his brother's hair, without pulling Yugi's hair,or getting his hands dirty, as the duelists chatted over Yugi's cuteness. Yugi listened intently. The subject matter changed over to card games(dueling) after a small bit.

"HEY", screamed Yugi.

"That's not about me!"

Everyone started laughing hysterically.

Yugi smiled. Yami sighed. "Yugi what am I going to do with you? How am I supposed to get this off?"

"I dunno, leave it on."

"Why am I even asking you", muttered Yami to himself.

"Yami", said Seto, "I hate to break it to ya, but if you want to get that shirt off your hands are going to have to get sticky."

Yami groaned but agreed. Finally he had removed the stick shirt off of Yugi.

"Ew", cried Yami, "EW, ew, ew ,ew!"

"You sound like a girl", said Yugi.

"EW!"

Yugi laughed.

"Well now time for your bath", said Yami.

"NO", screamed a half dressed Yugi. He now only had on small boxers.

"Yes", said Yami calmly now expecting his friend's rampage.

Yugi went to run towards Kyle and John, but Yami's arms stopped him.

"Got ya", cried Yami like a pirate, "And now I'm going to make ya walk the plank into the tub."

"NOOOOOO", shrieked Yugi.

"Too bad", cried Yami, "No one deserves to go through this, especially in the morning. Ugh what did I ever do to the world to possibly deserve this?"

"You gave me a bath", snickered Yugi who was now thrown over his guardian's shoulder.

Yami sighed. And brought his little aibou towards their room. Yugi had given up, for now anyway.

Coming real soon "The Bath", chapt 9!


	10. Chapter 10 The bath

Author's Note Here's Chapter 9! Whoo! I might be writing 2 chapters tonight.Well enjoy.I Love the reviews THANK YOU FANS OF MY STORY!!:):):)

"Wou're (you're) being mean", exclaimed Yugi, "Don't do this to yourself! It's not good! Not to me, espeswally (especially) not to me, but it's not good for you. What will peoples thinks?"

"It's not working Yugi", said Yami, "You're taking a bath. So you can act all you want, but it's still not working."

"But this is", cried Yugi and ran out of the bathroom.

"YUGI", hollered Yami. "Get back in here!"

"NO!"

Yami sighed and entered the room occupied with laughing teens, and one hiding kid.

"Where is he", demanded Yami.

"We have strict orders to not tell you", said Seto laughing even harder.

"Fine! I'll find him myself! Now where would Yugi hide? Hmm let's see, nothing clean so that would get rid of the closet. He can't fit in the drawers, he wouldn't hide behind any of you, so that means he's under the bed."

Yugi squealed, and squirmed out under the bed hoping to make a getaway. His attempts however failed miserably.

His Friend once again caught him, and dragged him into the bathroom.

"NO", cried Yugi, "NO BATH!"

"Yugi", cried Yami," please."

"NO!"

"You can't go your whole life dirty!"

"Yes I can!"

"Everyone needs to take a bath sometime."

"NOT ME!"

"Okay fine. Why don't you put on your new bathing suit, and then go in, like a pool."

"He has a bathing suit?", asked Joey.

"Yeah", blushed Tea, "I got it for him last night, because there is a pool in this hotel, you know just in case."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Okay", said Yugi, "I'll do that, but I'm still not happwy! (happy).

"No kidding", muttered Yami.

Finally his friend returned dressed in a bathing suit. By then tub was filled up with water, and all ready for its next victim.

Yugi looked skeptical but jumped in.

"Yugi", cried Yami, "Stop splashing you're getting me wet!"

"But you're swaposed (supposed) to splash in a pool!"

"But this isn't a pool!"

Yami immediately wished he could have taken what he said back. His aibou now figuring out that he had been tricked ,jumped out of the tub, (sopping wet) and ran into the next room.

Yami sighed.

"Joey", cried Yugi, "Help me!"

Joey picked up the wet Yugi, "Aw Yugi you're all wet."

"HELP", shrieked Yugi, as a wet Yami entered the room.

"YUGI", said Yugi, "That is it! You are probably one of the cutest toddlers in America, heck the world, no everywhere! But you are impossible! And the worst part is I can't even get mad at you!"

"Yes I know", said Yugi, "It's a gwift, (gift)."

Yami rolled his eyes, and finally found something that would work. "Fine you can stay there, but then no ice cream."

Yugi immediately stared at his aibou, to see if he would follow up on his threat. At this point Yami was wet, frustrated, and almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find Yugi, hence he didn't look too happy. Yugi thought it best to go with what Yami said.

"Okay Yami, I'll listen."

So Yugi hopped off the bed, his head sinking, and staring at the ground.

Yami took his aibou's hand and walked into the bathroom.

"I hope wou're (your) happy, Yami", said Nosedive.

Yami laughed. "Whatever you say little man."

Yugi went into the tub, with a most defeated look on his face. Yami grabbed a wash cloth and washed his friend down, the only thing left was Yugi's hair.

"Tea", cried Yami, "Where's the conditioner?"

"In the green suitcase", yelled Tea back into the room.

"Thanks."

Yami fiddled with the bag trying to find it; the teens had so many shampoo's and conditioners, he didn't know which one to pick. Than he laughed, "Okay guys who brought the Loreal kids shampoo?"

"It makes your hair shine", cried an embarrassed Tristan.

The teens started rolling on the floor with laughter. After Yami was done laughing he started to put the shampoo, and conditioner, (it was two in one) into his aibou's messy sticky hair.

Yugi squinted as his head soon became a big white ball.

"Now", thought Yami to himself, "How am I supposed to get this out?"

"Get what out", asked Yugi.

"Shampoo".

"GET IT OUT", cried Yugi now filled with worry, "OUT! OUT!"

"Yugi calm down", cried Yami, "It's just soap!"

"OUT! OUT! GET IT OUT!"

"Yugi please, calm down!"

"OUT!"

Yugi frantically started trying to get the soap out of his hair, in doing so it started to streak into his eyes.

"OW! It burns my eyes! OUT OUT OUT! Its BAD! OUT OUT OUT! It hurts, YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!"

The others weren't quite sure of themselves of what was happening but quickly entered the bathroom.

"Yugi, ah!"

Yami had now fallen completely into the tub. Yugi was still screaming. Yami propped his head out, "Ah my eyes", he cried. The water was soapy, and now so was Yami.

The two friends started screaming hysterically.

Tea rushed over to Yugi and pulled him out.

"Yugi", she said, "Keep your eyes shut. Yami calm down, you're as bad as Yugi."

Quickly she reached around for a dry washcloth and soon patted the soap out of the four-year-olds eyes.

"Feel better", she asked.

"NO!"

Seto and Joey aided Yami out of the tub.

"His hair is full of soap Yami", said Tea.

"Ya think", exasperated Yami.

Teaa ignored Yami, and went over to the sink. She turned the hot water on and rinsed the soap out of Yugi's hair.

Tristan walked in. Tristan looked around. Tristan laughed.

"ITS NOT FUNNY", cried a sopping wet full of soap Yami.

"It is to me", cried Tristan.

"See", said Yugi, "That's what you get for making me take a bath!"

Coming Soon:Chapter 10-The Duel


	11. Chapter 11 The Duel

Author's Note Hey everyone, sorry for the delay i was supposed to write yesterday but i got sick soo sorry about that.

Chapter 10

"And for the challender", said the announcer, "Duel monster Champion Yami Motto."

Yami walked up to his friends,they wished him luck and took his position up on the arena. .

Yugi was holding Tea's hand as they walked up to watch Yami duel.

"Where did you get a dueling disk his size?", asked Joey

Don't ask", said Tea , and a clean Yugi.

"Hey", squealed Yugi with the delight, "That's John!"

Yugi sprinted out of Tea's grasp, and ran over to the monster size John.

"Hey John", piped Yugi, "Member me?"

"Hey there little man", said John kindly, "Of course I remember you. Hey Kyle check it out its our little buddy."

"I don't see Kyle", said Yugi looking around as Tea continued to wave him to come over.

"Over here Yugi", said Yugi who came from behind the stage so Yugi could see him.

"HEY!"

"HEY!"

"I don't know who's more excited", said John, "The four-year-old or the eight-teen-year old.

Both accused parties of immaturity giggled.

Finally Yami hollered, "Yugi if you don't get over here, than I'm giving you another bath, and no ice cream!"

Yugi's eyes became as large as the sun. "I gotta go", said Yugi quickly, "Bye!"

All of the duel members waved to the little boy as he ran over to Yami. Yami got down off the stage picked his aibou and said something which Yugi pout and cringe his face up like he ate a lemon. Yugi than stuck his tongue which caused Yugi to clamp Yugi's lips shut, causing Yugi's inability to speak.

Finally Seto ran over and broke up the sibling rivalry.Tea ushered Yugi off the dueling area, and sat down with her on the side.

"Good luck Yami", said Seto, "Your are going to have to play extra hard for this competition".

Yami walked back to his post.

"Are you sure", asked Joey, "I mean ya he'll play hard, but I don't think that Yami will screw anything up if he doesn't worry about Yugi."

"Trust me", said Seto, "I know my best friend."

"Whatever you say Seto", said Joey.

And as Joey predicted in his mind Yami wasn't dueling his best that day. The life points was tied and it was half time.(Yes i put half time in dueling but its how i want the story to go Please don't flame me on that)

"Yami", shouted Seto, "What are you doing now? Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be right there", said Yami as he walked over to the sides, "Gotta get something."

"What", inquired Seto.

"This", said Yami as he picked up his little aibou.

Seto rolled his eyes playfully and Yami held up his prized possession..

Just then the press was coming out of the entry doors, and onto the dueling field!

"This is unbelievable", muttered Tristan, "Yami I have an idea. Since you're not going to be playing a good dule since you are constantly looking at Yugi on the benches you deal with the press."

"Thank you", said Yami sarcastically.

"Welcome", responded Tristan , "Enjoy!"

The press approached the friends.

Yugi screamed and hid his head into his friend.

"Hey its okay", said Yami.

"Are twhey (they) mean", asked Yugi who was now shaking.

"No not at all", said Yami comforting his aibou.

The cameras started going off as soon as Yami hugged his aibou.

"Ow my eyes", said Yugi as he blinked rapidly.

Yami put Yugi's head on his shoulders.

"Everyone stop", he called as the reporters engulfed them.

By then the duel screen transformed into a T.V. and started to broadcast what was going on, on the dueling field.

The reporters started firing questions out at the friends. The usual perky Yugi was scared of the harsh and quick voices of the reporters, and was scared indefinitely of the bright lights, and the demanding of the reporters.

Yami feeling dire for his little friend pressed his aibou's head onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to get us out of this", said Yami, "You just stay there okay?"

"Okay", said Yugi who had his feet wrapped around Yami.

"Hold on", said Yami, "I hope this works."

Yami started moving through the crowd of the reporters on the field to get free, but was unable to. The reporters pushed him back in that engulfing circle.

"Yugi", said a reporter, "What's it like to be small?"

"What a stupid question", thought Yami.

Yugi remained silent afraid to speak, and afraid to speak to only one of the reporters and not the others. After a few minutes the same reporter that questioned Yugi with stupid questions, started antagonizing him.

"Would you answer", yelled the reporter furiously, "You no good piece of trash. Answer! Does the baby understand that?"

Yugi started shaking, and was about to cry. This angered Yami incredibly and shoved the reporter that was giving Yugi a hard time.

The reporter unstable on the field fell backwards. Furious the reporter stood up and went after Yami.

Yami being taller was able to hold him off but not the cameramen that worked with him. Normally it would have been a breeze but he had Yugi, and he had to keep him safe as well as holding him. Soon one of the reporters started screaming wildly to get attention and great footage, "Yami is nuts! Save the child!"

"What", cried both Yami and Yugi.

One thing led to another and quickly everyone was on top of Yami. Yugi had been separated from him, and was now being tousled by many reporters. The crowd started screaming and booing the reporters even though Yami wasn't on their team.

You see the Joey,Tristan,Yami and Seto had a very good reputation for playing clean, and since the whole little kid thing the audience fell head over heels at Yugi's adorability.

The reporters didn't care about the audience's lack of appreciation for they were getting excellent footage. Soon a few duelists from the opposing team broke up the fight, those duelists were John, Kyle and a few of the duelists that have given Yugi tons of waffles.

Soon the fight was broke up. The reporters were escorted into police cars, by the police themselves. Yami was aided by the medics for he was bleeding. Yugi stood there upset that Yami was hurt, and upset that there was no one there for him.

"Yami", cried Yugi.

"Get the kid out of here", ordered a medic.

"Wait!", screamed Yami

WildWing tried to get his aibou , but his attempts failed miserably as a sedative was placed into his arm.

Yugi screamed in horror as Yami fell lifeless to the ground.

John saw Yugi about to cry, and hurried over to him.

"Hey there little guy", said John, "Don't worry. Those are good guys. They'll help Yami."

Yugi shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't worry", said Kyle as he walked over. "It'll be okay."

Yugi started clamping his hands up and down.

"What's that mean kiddo", asked John.

"Picks me up."

The duelists laughed and picked up the littleYugi.

Seto had been informed of what had happened and came running out of the ready room to his friend.

"Seto", screamed Yugi, "Hi!"

Seto waved to the sibling.

"Well", said Seto, "I guess we lose in forfeit."

"Good game", said John.

"Good game", replied Seto.

Inside the ready room

"Now we get to go home", said Joey, "I wonder what wonders and exploits that will bring." 

I hope you liked this chapter.Please Review

Coming soon:Chapter 11.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note- Hey everyone, I love the reviews you gave AKA dragonlady222 and so forth sorry if didn't metion ur name i just have a bad memory. Enjoy:)

Chapter 11

Yami woke up to find himself in the hotel. Seto was reading a book, Tristan were missing, and Yugi was playing a game with Tea and Joey but often glancing over at Yami.

"Aw my head", groaned Yami.

"Hey there", said Yami, "Feeling better?"

Yugi squealed and ran over to his guardian's bed. Then scrambling onto the bed he jumped onto his Yami's stomach, causing Yami to be in more pain.

"You scwared (scared) me", cried Yugi, "Don't do that again! Those guys were mean!"

Seto pulled the toddler off of his aching friend, and placed him on his lap.

"It's okay Yugi", said Seto for the thousandth time.

Yami sat up. "What happened?"

"They gave you a sedative, the police escorted the reporters to jail, and we forfeited the duel."

"Oh. Geez my head is killing me."

Yugi scrambled out of Setos grasp and onto Yami's bed.

"Yami", he said annoyingly.

"No", said Yami.

"What do ya mean no? I liswened (listened)!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! YES YES YES YES!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO"!

"What are you two fighting about?", asked Seto.

"Ice cream!"

Everyone laughed.

"Yugi and Yami", said Tea, "Get dressed up, Tristan is getting us reservations at this fancy restaurant, come on we have to meet them in a few minutes. Then we're leaving. Most of your stuff is packed, but hurry up okay?

"Okay", groaned the Mottos in unison.

Restaurant

Yami,Yugi,Tea,Joey, and Seto walked in but were quickly stopped by a waiter.

"Not so fast", said the waiter, "No children allowed."

"What", remarked Yami, "What am I supposed to do with him?"

"Don't know or care, pick one. All I know is that he can't come in."

"Yami", said Seto, "Come with me, fighting is useless, you guys go over to Tristan. We're going to get rid of Yugi."

Once out of sight, and hearing range, Seto opened his bag.

"Put Yugi in here", he said. "There's enough room, and everything else is soft, because it's my clothes."

"Are you nuts?"

"Yami we don't have any other choices, now put him in the bag!"

Yami looked at Yugi who he was carrying and then looked at the bag.

"Yugi", he said, "I'm going to put you in the bag for a ride okay? You have to stay in there for some time though okay?"

"Otay!"

"You have to be quiet."

Yugi frowned, "Okay fine. I'll try."

"Thank you", said both Yami and Seto.

Seto zipped the bag up halfway and carried him in.

"I see you got rid of the munchkin", said the waiter.

"I see you still have the same snotty attitude", snapped Yami.

The waiter showed them to their table.

"Hey guys", said Seto.

"Where's Yugi", exclaimed Tea.

"Right here", cried Yugi poking his head out to find himself under the table.

"Get back in there", cried Yami pushing his head back down.

"Otay otay, don't have a heart atwack, (attack)."

"What is he doing there", questioned Joey.

"Well children aren't allowed in restaurants", said Seto, "So instead of fighting, we came up with this."

"Could you two be any more stupid", exasperated Tea, "How many incidents in restaurants do we need to have before you two get it that Yugi is too young to wait for food, and whenever we go to a restaurant something bad happens!"

The waiter came back, this time with food, hot bread. Yami cut a slice out and quickly breaded it with butter and passed it down to the floor.

"Yugi", he said, "I got ya some food."

Yugi's hand reached out of the bag and snatched up the treasure.

"We're going to get caught", muttered Tea.

"You're not being optimistic", retorted Seto.

"Live with it", snapped Tea.

After the Restaruant

" Look,I just wanna get home okay?"Said Tea

"Okay!", yawned a tired and frustrated Seto.

Yugi rested his head onto Yami's shoulder, and quietly drifted off.

"Now let's go home."said Joey. 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note Wow sorry for the delay!I went shopping yesterday and got loads of clothes so i didn't have time.This is the second last chapter !!:'( Well Enjoy!

The trip home was unusually quiet,Yami sat on one side of the plane(sleeping),Tea played with Yugi while Joey, Tristan and Seto took turns flying the plane.

Finally they returned home, tired . Everyone went straight to bed. Yugi was allowed to sleep with Yami, and was allowed to be with him once more. It was the next morning, early in the morning. For all of you that are unaware with young children and sleeping allow me to clue you in. Little children do not like to sleep, they like to get up and run around. They can't sit still so as soon as they open their eyes they are up for the day.

It was six in the morning when Yugi woke up.

"Yami", pleaded Yugi, "Yami wake up!"

Yami groaned and turned over.

"Yami! Wakes up nows! I'm hungwy! Les go!"

"Yugi is that you?"

"No it's the Tooth Fairy from Santa Clause's workshop! Wakes ups!"

Yami turned over and examined the clock.

"Go back to bed', mumbled Yami.

"Yami", whined Yugi, "Get up!"

"Nooooo", moaned Yami, "It's too early, go back to bed."

"No! Get up!"

"Yugi please."

"Don't be a baby, come on!"

"You're one to talk."

"You better get up!"

"Yeah why?"

"Or else!"

"What else? What are you going to do?"

"I'll scream!"

"NO! I'm up, I'm up!"

"Yays", exclaimed Yami, "Ha I win!"

Yugi scrambled out of bed and ran toward the door waiting for Yami.

Yami examined his aibou, while Yugi waited for him. His hair needed to be combed, but it didn't appear to have any knots. Yugi was wearing a long shirt of Yami's. Tea didn't have time to stop at the pajama store. He had on boxers underneath and than socks. But that was it.

Yami grabbed a shirt and than walked over to the door opening it and freeing Yugi.

Yugi ran down the dark hallway into the living room with Yami struggling to keep up.

"Yugi", pouted Yami, "How can you possible have this much energy?"

"I dunno, figwure (figure) it out."

"I am never going to complain to you ever again about getting up too late when you get back to normal."

"If you say so."

"Well we're up, now what?"

"I dunno, you're the adwult (adult)."

Yami rolled his eyes and picked up his aibou.

"Well maybe we can get something to eat and than watch cartoons. How's that sound?"

"Vewy (very) good, bouts time you thoughts of something to do around here!"

"Excuse me."

"You're not excupsed (excused)."

"I'm not what?"

"Excupsed."

"What?"

"EXCUPSED!"

"Okay okay point taken, heh, wait what was it again?"

Yugi kicked Yami in the shin and walked off leaving Yami hopping on one foot banging into everything and causing a huge uproar.

The others woke up and found Yami hopping around like an idiot and Yugi in the kitchen eating cookies for breakfast.

"Yami Motto", said Tea sternly.

Yami looked up at her still grasping his shin, "What?"

"Is this what you allow a child to eat for breakfast!?"

"But I-"

"Yami no excuses", lectured Tea walking over to the gloating Motto, "How can you expect him to turn out all right if you allow him to slip by on everything, and give in to his every want?"

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it", snapped Tea taking the cookies away from Yugi, "This is not a nutritious breakfast. Just because you didn't want to deal with the whining that might have happened doesn't mean you should allow such mishaps!"

"But I-"

"Yami", retorted Tea, "What kind of role model are you?"

The others were laughing hysterically on the floor. Yugi was pouting,Tea were lecturing Yami who was still on one foot trying to explain what had happened.

"My point exactly", commented Tea, "Yugi needs a good idol in his life to influence him! However the only influences you have been giving him are negative!"

Yami's friends still continued to keep on laughing hysterically and roll on the floor.

"You can't just do whatever you want", continued Tea, "You have to be the example! You have to show Yugi how to act properly!"

Yugi glared at Yami with a mocking smile. He didn't really comprehend what Tea was upset about, but he did comprehend that he had gotten Yami in trouble after Yami didn't do what he asked.

"Are you kidding me", exclaimed Yami standing up. But soon wincing in pain and hopping around once more after applying pressure to his shin.

Tea rolled her eyes, as everyone else laughed hysterically.

"Yugi", said Tea choosing to ignore the toddler's guardian, "What do you want to do today?"

"Ice cweam!"

"Not an option", barked Yami, "Not after you humiliated me you little-"

"Yami Motto", snapped Tea, "I can not believe you! How dare you-"

"Yami", continued Tea, "I'm astonished that you would even-"

"That is the rudest thing you have ever done Yami", snapped Tea, "You can't keep acting this way espec-"

No longer could words be formed from Tea's mouth for she kept going and going and going.She just kept rambling on in quick sentences lecturing Yami who was in complete bewilderment.

"Ha ha", mocked Yugi.

"See how he is acting now", cried Tea, "This is all your fault! Yugi don't be mean!Children should not act like that. That was uncalled for."

"Ha ha", mocked Yami at Yugi.

"Yami", exclaimed Tea.

The others were laughing so hard their guts hurt. Fortunately for them the Seto's security tapes had caught everything.

So after a twenty-minute discussion on manners from the Tea, Yugi and Yami ate, changed into clothes, and than went out to see a movie. However after much debate they returned when they could not find a movie that would hold both of their interests. So after returning they joined up with the others for lunch. Surprisingly enough they all decided to eat out, hoping their would luck would change from before. However some things never change and the teens found trouble just in waiting in line when Yugi offered to kick everyone out of the way so there wouldn't be a line. When no one gave him the response he wanted he began to do it anyway but was luckily stopped by Seto before any real damage was done.

However that was enough of an omen not to eat there, or eat in any more restaurants with a four year old. So instead the got take out and were about to bring it home when they passed the park.(they were in Seto's Limo)

Yugi lovingly looked outside at the pond and trees.

"Yami", pleaded Yugi, "Can we?"

Yami looked at Yugi suspiciously but than saw the object of Yugi's attention.

"Yugi", said Yami, "We can't do that today."

Yugi frowned but kept looking at the window.

"You know what guys", said Yami, "Why don't we eat in the park?"

"Why", chorused the group.

"Well I just realized I'm always telling Yugi no, maybe not the four year old, okay especially the four year old version, but even the teenager I've never let him ever has his way."

"What are you talking about", asked Seto, "He always has his way". Seto stressed the" always".

"No he doesn't", said Yami "He never gets what he wants. It's always what everyone else's wants. So I'm going to take him to the park today, you guys going to come? There isn't a real important reason why we can't go to the park, so guess what? I'm going."

"Yay", cheered Yugi fixing his gaze now on Yami. "Tank (thank) too (you) Yami."

"No problem Yugi", said Yami messing with his hair.

"Stop dat (that)", cried Yugi.

Yami laughed and placed Yugi on his lap.

"Well it is a lovely day", commented Tea, "Especially to eat outside in nature."

"Yami", said Yugi after eating his happy meal, "I'm done, can I go play?"

"Sure", replied Yami. "Go play and have fun."

"Bye!"

"And be careful", shouted Yami and Tea in unison.

Yugi made a face and went toward the trees. He climbed the trees with no difficulty. But after he got bored of that he went over to the pond which was small and inhabited by many creatures all of which Yugi took a liking too. But even the small animals seem to bore Yugi after a while so he moved onto the lake. This lake was quite famous. It was rather large and even had a bridge for people to walk over.

Now it was a very hot day outside, and the lake was clean but most of all refreshing and cool. Lots of the children were with their parents in the lake and had come to swim only. Yugi debated what his options were. The lake however was too tempting and won the argument. Yugi jumped in. However what Yugi forgot was he didn't know how to swim very well, heck swim at all when he was four.

Yami was up in an instant and ran over to his drowning friend for he had never taken his eyes off of him.

Quickly Yugi was pulled out of the water. Yami brought the child to an instant hug of reassurance and safety.

Yugi giggled, "Hiya Yami!"

After Yami caught his breath he looked at Yugi.

"You almost gave me a heart attack", exclaimed Yami while the others regrouped up to them.

"Come on", begged Yugi, "Les go swimming!"

"Yugi", said Yami, "You just can't jump into water-"

Yami stopped looking at Yugi who seemed to be upset by his tone of voice.

"Oh what the heck", said Yami, "I'm already wet."

Yami put Yugi down and pulled of his shirt, and than Yugi's.

"Okay", said Yugi who had become rather impatient, "Can we go now?"

"Not yet", replied Yami, "Got to take of your shoes."

"I'll do dat (that)", exclaimed Yugi, "Can we go now?"

"Hang on", said Yami pulling off his shoes and socks, "Just as sec, okay ready."

"Good", responded Yugi, "Bouts times!"

Yami dove into the lake.

"Okay Yugi", cried Yami, "You can jump from there, I'll catch you."

"Otay", said Yugi.

Yugi jumped into the water.

"You know what", said Seto, "It's too hot, I'm going in too."

"Me too", piped Joey.

"I think I shall go in too", commented Tristan.

"What about me", cried Tea, "I'm hot too! I just can't take my shirt and shoes off and jump in!"

"Why not", asked Yugi.

Although the question seemed perfectly reasonable to Yugi the others seem to find it quite funny, well not Tea.

"Because I can't", said Tea answering the toddler's question, "Well I can still go in."

"But I'm wearing your shirts guys", she pointed to the boys shirts.

"Ah come on", cried the men.

"Oh forget it", they all chorused as soon as Tea took no attention.

So soon afterward all of the teens were swimming happily in the water. Yami had stayed with Yugi until Seto splashed him, which in their minds was a challenge to a water fight.

So quickly after the first movement of attack had been made Yugi was placed with Tea while Yami chased Seto around the lake.

Yugi became bored of swimming and wanted to try diving.

"Tea", said Yugi, "Can we go ups theres?"

Tea looked up at Yugi's object of desire which was the bridge.

"Sorry Yugi", said Tea, "That's too high."

"Ah nuts!"

" Wait I have an idea", commented Tea, "Oh Joey, Tristan!"

"Ready Yugi", asked Yami.

"Yups I'm ready!"

"Okay ready and jump!"

Yugi jumped off of Joey into Yami's arms.(Joey was on top of Tristan's shoulders)

But after fun and games it was time for the teens to go home, which they did. Once home Yami "dressed" Yugi. When everyone else saw the new dressed Yugi they found themselves unable to control their laughter.

Yugi was wearing a huge dirty shirt, huge pants, and a baseball cap tilted to the side hiding one of his eyes.

"What happened", exclaimed Tea.

"Everything that he has is dirty", said Yami flatly.

"That's dirty too", cried Tea.

"Not as dirty", responded Yami.

"No worries", said Tea, "I was planning this, I have an extra outfit for Yugi, a just in case outfit. Yugi come with me."

Yugi took her hand and left for her room. When they returned Yugi was dressed much better but still had the cap on.

"I likes my hats", said Yugi holding his hands on his head, "I want it on!"

"Yugi", lectured Tea, "It ruins your look!"

"Don't care! I want my hat!"

"I'm going to get a camera", commented Joey.

So Joey got a camera, and when he returned with his possession he found the two arguing about the hat.

"Yugi", said Tea, "That looks ridiculous!"

"But Yami gave it to me! It's specials! I want my hat!"

"Oh fine", sighed Tea, "But not for the picture!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"Fine!"

"Say cheese on three", said Joey.

Yugi nodded and smiled.

But just before Joey snapped the shot Tea snatched the hat.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school and friends. Well here's the lasy chapter(Sniff, Sniff) Please Review!!

Chapter 13.

It was ten when the phone. Yugi had been put to sleep somehow and now the teens were enjoying the silence. Until the phone call.

WhileJoey picked up the phone, Seto grumpily said to Joey.

"Joey", he muttered, "If its another girl from LavaLife I swear to-"

"No it's Roger." Said Joey.

"Oh, oh hang on let me put you on speaker phone." Said Joey

Yami glanced at Tea as if to say what is going on, but she merely returned his glance with a shrug.

"Okay we're back professor."

"You need to immediately come to down to our labs with your small friend. You see we have discovered a problem in the potion."

"What", cried Yami.

"You see", continued Roger, "That was our first test, but we have figured the solution, you just need to bring our small friend down to our labs where we can give me an injection that should bring him back to normal."

"Will do, but you will explain as well", said Yami, "Tea could you go get Dive?"

She nodded and left.

"Please hurry Mr. Motto you see we only have a limited amount of time."

"What are you talking about", cried Yami in disgust.

"I am sure you are well aware that today is the last day in Yugi's month?"

"Yes and we were anticipating a much older version tomorrow, tell me we will be getting a much older version tomorrow Roger."

"You will but you need to bring your brother down to the station before midnight or else he is going to end that way permanently."

Yami ran from the phone and his car keys.

In the Car

Yami was in the driver's seat driving like a maniac, Seto had shotgun, Joey and Tristan were in the back seat along with Tea and Yugi. Yugi was being held by Tea in her lap.

Yugi started to shut his eyes and yawned tiredly.

"Yugi", said Yugi, "Yugi could you stay up for me?"

"Huh", replied Yugi, "I'm twiered (tired) Yami, I wanna go to bed."

"That's a first", muttered Seto.

"I know you do Yugi", replied Yami "But I need you to stay up for now okay?"

"Noo", whined Yugi. "I want to go to sleep."

"Yami", commented Tea, "Why don't you let him sleep and we can wake him up when we get there?"

"Well all right I guess so", replied Yami, "Yugi you can go to sleep."

"Bout time", snapped the four-year old.

At the same time the best friends (Seto and Yami) chorused, "Touchy."

Yugi stuck his tongue and snuggled into Tea.

"I'm really going to miss this", sighed Mallory.

"Well I'm not", snapped Yami, "I'm ready to have my friend back, the one that can hold a real conversation."

"What are you talking about", retorted Tea.

"Yugi and I are very close for a reason", continued Yami, "We hang out and do lots of stuff together-"

"Yes boy do we all know that", snickered Seto.

Yami swatted his friend.

"I miss Yugi, and I'm sick of having to constantly look out for him, and I'm sick of him always hiding from me and finding it amusing!"

"Just because the four-year-old", chuckled Seto, "Can beat you at hide and go seek doesn't mean that you should take it out against him."

The others started laughing.

"Yeah funny Seto, real funny", replied Yami.

Finally they arrived into the professor's office.

"Come quickly", encouraged Roger who was already outside waiting for them waving them in, "We have no time to lose. We must hurry."

Yami picked up Yugi from Tea, (Tea couldn't run and hold Yugi, but Yami could), and started to run in. They brought them to a table with a shot on the side. On the other side were more of those chemicals in shapes of candy bars.

Yami placed Nosedive onto the table.

"Yugi", Yami said gently, "Yugi wake up."

"Huh wha", asked Yugi.

But Yugi had no time to comprehend his surroundings for Roger had already shoved a needle into him.

"Hey ow", cried Yugi.

Than as if by magic Yugi enlarged into a much older Yugi.

"Yugi", cried Yami rushing up to his friend hugging him. "Hey Yugi!"

"Woa", replied Yugi grabbing his head, "Head rush. Hey where are we?"

"Yugi", asked Joey, "Do you remember anything over the last few days?"

"Days", said Tristan, "More like one month."

"Nope", replied Yugi, "I don't even remember what I had for breakfest. Oh look candy bars, sweet deal!"

Yugi grabbed one and consumed it.

"YUGI NO", cried everyone but it was too late, Yugi began to shrink. 

Sorry it was short but im tired and its like...8:00pm??(Looks confused) whoa

thats something..:S Oh well 

I hope you enjoyed the story!!!!! Please R&R!!!


End file.
